Республика Ирландия
|Год переписи=2007 |Плотность населения=60,3 |ВВП=189 млрд. |Год расчёта ВВП=2008 |Место по ВВП=56 |ВВП на душу населения=45 500 |Инфляция=4,1% |год=2005 |Безработица=6,3% |год=2008 |Валюта=Евро (EUR, код 978) До 1999 — ирландский фунт. |Домены=.ie |Телефонный код=353 |Часовые пояса=+0 |Примечания=}} Ирла́ндия, Респу́блика Ирла́ндия ( ; ) — государство в Западной Европе, занимающее бо́льшую часть острова Ирландия. Площадь — 70,2 тыс. км². Название страны происходит от . Столица — город Дублин, в котором проживает ок. 1,4 млн.чел. Член организаций: ООН (с 1955), Совета Европы (с 1949), ОЭСР (с 1960), ЕС (с 1973), Евратома (с 1973), Европейской валютной системы (с 1979). Название Конституция Ирландии, принятая в 1937 году, гласит, что «название государства — Éire, или, по-английски, Ireland». В 1949 году было принято название «Республика Ирландия» как описание государства (Description of the State); названием его по-прежнему осталось просто «Ирландия». Это связано с заявленными в Конституции претензиями на весь остров: «Принадлежащая народу территория состоит из всего острова Ирландия, прилегающих к нему островов и территориального моря» (ст. 2; с 1998 года в результате Белфастского соглашения текст заменён на более нейтральный). Однако в разных сферах, официальных и неофициальных, для отличия государства от британской Северной Ирландии и острова в целом широко используется наименование «Республика Ирландия». Природа : Географические данные см. в статье Ирландия (остров), а также География Ирландии. Политическая структура thumb|left|Графство [[Кэрри (графство)|Кэрри]] Ирландия — парламентская республика. Действующая конституция принята в результате плебисцита 1 июля 1937 г., вступила в силу 29 декабря 1937 г. Президент Ирландии ( ; в основном церемониальный пост) избирается населением на 7 лет. Президент имеет право созыва и роспуска нижней палаты парламента по инициативе правительства, он обнародует законы, назначает судей и других высших должностных лиц, возглавляет вооруженные силы. Фактическим главой исполнительной власти является премьер-министр (Taoiseach), выдвигаемый палатой представителей и утверждаемый президентом. Высший орган законодательной власти — парламент (ирл. Tithe An Oireachtais), в состав которого входят президент и 2 палаты: палата представителей и сенат. В палате представителей от 160 до 170 членов, избираемых населением на основе всеобщего, прямого и тайного голосования по системе пропорционального представительства. Сенат состоит из 60 членов, из которых 11 назначаются премьер-министром, 6 избираются Национальным и Дублинским университетами, 43 избираются путем косвенных выборов по особым спискам (кандидатуры в эти списки выдвигаются различными организациями и объединениями). Избирательная коллегия по выборам в сенат состоит приблизительно из 900 человек, в том числе из членов палаты представителей, членов советов графств и муниципалитетов. Срок полномочий обеих палат — до 7 лет. Политические партии Ирландии: Лейбористская (ЛП)- основана в 1912 г., Фианна Фойл (ФФ)- «Солдаты удачи» — основана в 1926 г., Партия Прогрессивных демократов (ППД) — образована в 1985 г., Финэ гэл (ФГ) — «Объединённая Ирландия» — создана в 1933 г., Шинн фейн — «Мы сами» — образована в 1905 г. Административное деление right|thumb|320px|Карта Ирландии Административно Ирландская Республика разделена на четыре провинции с 26 графствами ( ) в них. * Провинция Ленстер (Leinster/Cúige Laighean): ** Карлоу (Carlow/Contae Cheatharlach) ** Дублин (Dublin/Contae Átha Cliath) ** Килдэр (Kildare/Contae Chill Dara) ** Килкенни (Kilkenny/Contae Chill Chainnigh) ** Лиишь (Laois/Contae Laoise) ** Лонгфорд (Longford/An Longphort) ** Лаут (Louth/Contae Lú) ** Мит (Meath/Contae na Mí) ** Оффали (Offaly/Contae Uíbh Fhailí) ** Уэстмит (Westmeath/Contae na hIarmhí) ** Уэксфорд (Wexford/Contae Loch Garman) ** Уиклоу (Wicklow/Contae Chill Mhantáin) * Провинция Манстер (Munster/Cúige Mumhan): ** Клэр (Clare/Contae an Chláir) ** Корк (Cork/Contae Chorcaí) ** Кэрри (Kerry/Contae Chiarraí) ** Лимерик (Limerick/Contae Luimnigh) ** Типперэри (Tipperary/Contae Thiobraid Árainn) ** Уотерфорд (Waterford/Contae Phort Láirge). * Провинция Коннахт (Connacht/Cúige Chonnacht): ** Голуэй (Galway/Contae na Gaillimhe) ** Литрим (Leitrim/Contae Liatroma) ** Мэйо (Mayo/Contae Mhaigh Eo) ** Роскоммон (Roscommon/Contae Ros Comáin) ** Слайго (Sligo/Contae Shligigh). * Провинция Ольстер (Ulster/Cúige Uladh): ** Каван (Cavan/Contae an Chabháin) ** Донегол (Donegal/Contae Dhún na nGall) ** Монахан (Monaghan/Contae Mhuineacháin). Графство Типперэри разделено и управляется как два под-субъекта: Типперэри Северный Ридинг и Типперэри Южный Ридинг. Население Население Ирландии — в основном кельтского происхождения. По данным всеобщей переписи 2006 годаДанные департамента статистики Ирландии оно составляет 4,24 миллиона человек. Национальные меньшинства составляют 420 тысяч, то есть 10 процентов. 275,8 тысяч — иммигранты из стран Евросоюза (Польша, Латвия, Литва, Румыния), остальные из России, Китая, Украины, Пакистана, Филиппин, Нигерии. С 1840-х годов, когда население регионов, входящих сейчас в Республику Ирландию, составляло около 6,5 млн, и до 1970-х происходило постоянное сокращение численности населения — в основном из-за высокого уровня эмиграции. Ежегодный прирост населения в 1980-х составлял только 0,5 %, а к 2000 г. прирост замедлился до 0,41 %. Приблизительно 58 % населения живёт в городах. История Первые люди заселили Ирландию в период мезолита, около 8000 г. до н.э, когда её климат улучшился после отступления ледников. Постепенно докельтское население было ассимилировано, а её жители уже с середины 1 тыс. до н. э. стали частью кельтской популяции и культуры. Название острова на ирландском языке — Эрин («мир», а позднее «западный остров»). Древние ирландцы жили отдельными племенами-кланами под управлением наследственных вождей, сообща владели землей и занимались почти исключительно скотоводством. Ирландия не была частью Римской империи, но о ней упоминают римские историки (Птолемей, Тацит, Ювенал). В 432 г. Святой Патрик, уроженец Бретани, распространил среди ирландцев христианство. Спокойствие, царившее на острове, благоприятствовало развитию учености среди монашествующих. Уже с VI века Ирландия сделалась центром западной учености, из её монастырских школ выходили проповедники христианства на материке; главным источником их был монастырь на острове Ионе. Ирландские монахи внесли значительный вклад в сохранение латинской культуры во время раннего средневековья. Ирландия этого периода славилась своими искусствами — иллюстрациями к рукописным книгам (см. Келлская книга), работой по металлу и скульптурой (см. Кельтский крест). Эта образованность духовенства исчезла, как только викинги стали тревожить своими набегами Ирландию, а вскоре стали основывать поселения на берегах острова (в частности, Дублин). Только в начале XI века ирландцы под предводительством царя Брайана Бору победили викингов. Брайан Бору погиб в решающей битве при Клонтарфе в 1014 году. В конце XII века часть территории Ирландии покорена англичанами при короле Генрихе II. Английские бароны завладели землями ирландских кланов и ввели английские законы и систему управления. Покоренная область называлась окраиной (the pale) и как по управлению, так и по дальнейшему своему развитию резко отличалась от ещё не покоренной, так называемой Дикой Ирландией, в которой англичане постоянно стремились делать новые завоевания. Когда Роберт Брюс овладел шотландской короной и удачно повел войну с Англией, ирландские вожди обратились к нему за помощью против общего врага. Брат его Эдуард прибыл с войском в 1315 г. и провозглашен был ирландцами королем, но после трехлетней войны, страшно опустошившей остров, он погиб в бою с англичанами. Однако в 1348 г. в Ирландию пришла «Чёрная смерть», истребившая почти всех англичан, которые жили в городах, где смертность была особенно высокой. После чумы власть англичан простиралась не дальше Дублина. Во время английской Реформации ирландцы остались католиками, что создало доживший до наших дней раскол между двумя островами. В 1536 г. Генрих VIII подавил мятеж Шелкового Томаса Фитцджеральда, английского ставленника в Ирландии, и решил заново завоевать остров. В 1541 году Генрих провозгласил Ирландию королевством, а себя — её королем. В течение следующих ста лет, при Елизавете и Якове I, англичане упрочнили контроль над Ирландией, хотя и не смогли сделать ирландцев протестантами. Однако вся английская администрация состояла только из протестантов-англикан. Во время гражданской войны в Англии английский контроль над островом сильно ослабел, и ирландцы-католики восстали против протестантов, временно создав Конфедеративную Ирландию, но уже в 1649 г. в Ирландию прибыл Оливер Кромвель с многочисленным и опытным войском, взял приступом города Дроэду около Дублина и Уэксфорд. В Дроэде Кромвель приказал перебить весь гарнизон и католических священников, а в Уэксфорде армия учинила резню уже самовольно. В течение девяти месяцев Кромвель покорил почти весь остров, а затем передал начальство своему зятю Айртону, который и продолжал начатое дело. Целью Кромвеля было положить конец беспорядкам на острове путем вытеснения ирландских католиков, которые принуждены были или покинуть страну, или перебраться на запад, в Коннахт, между тем как земли их раздавались английским колонистам, большей частью — солдатам Кромвеля. В 1641 г. в Ирландии проживало более 1,5 млн человек, а в 1652 г. осталось лишь 850 тыс., из которых 150 тыс. были английскими и шотландскими новопоселенцами Мортон А. 1950. История Англии. М., стр. 222. В 1689 г., во время Славной Революции, ирландцы поддержали английского короля Якова II, смещенного Вильгельмом Оранским, за что снова поплатились. В результате английской колонизации коренные ирландцы практически полностью потеряли свои земельные владения; сформировался новый правящий слой, состоящий из протестантов, выходцев из Англии и Шотландии. В 1801 Ирландия стала частью Соединённого королевства Великобритании и Ирландии. Ирландский язык стал вытесняться английским. В начале XIX в. около 86 % населения Ирландии было занято в сельском хозяйстве, в котором господствовали кабальные формы эксплуатации. Ирландия служила одним из источников накопления английских капиталов и развития промышленности в Англии. С середины 40-х гг. XIX в. начался аграрный переворот. Падение цен на хлеб (после отмены в 1846 в Англии «хлебных законов») побудило землевладельцев начать интенсивный переход от системы мелкой крестьянской аренды к крупному пастбищному хозяйству. Усилился процесс сгона мелких арендаторов с земли (так называемая очистка имений). Отмена «хлебных законов» и болезни картофеля, который был основной культурой у малоземельных ирландских крестьян, привели к страшному голоду 1845—1849 гг. В результате голода погибло около 1 млн человек. Значительно увеличилась эмиграция (с 1846 по 1851 выехали 1,5 млн чел.), ставшая постоянной чертой исторического развития Ирландии. В итоге, в 1841—1851 гг. население Ирландии сократилось на 30 % Mitchel J. 1869. The History of Ireland from the Treaty of Limerik to the Present Time. V. 2., p. 244—247. И в дальнейшем Ирландия стремительно теряла население: если в 1841 г. численность населения составляла 8 млн 178 тыс. человек, то в 1901 г. — всего 4 млн 459 тыс. Fitzgerald G. 1973. Towards a New Ireland. Dublin. p.67. В 1919 г. Ирландская республиканская армия (ИРА) развернула активные боевые действия против английских войск и полиции. 15—27 апреля 1919 г. на территории одноименного графства существует республика Советский Лимерик. В декабре 1921 был подписан мирный договор между Великобританией и Ирландией. Ирландия получила статус доминиона (так называемое Ирландское Свободное государство), за исключением 6 наиболее развитых в промышленном отношении северо-восточных графств (Северная Ирландия) с преобладанием протестантов, которые оставались в составе Соединённого Королевства. Однако Великобритания сохраняла на территории Ирландии военные базы, право на получение «выкупных» платежей за бывшие владения английских лендлордов. В 1937 страна приняла официальное название «Эйре» (Éire). В 1949 Ирландия провозглашена независимой республикой. Было объявлено о выходе республики из британского Содружества. Лишь в 60-х годах прекратилась эмиграция из Ирландии и был отмечен прирост населения. В 1973 г. Ирландия стала членом Европейского союза. В 90-х гг. XX века Ирландия вступила в период быстрого экономического роста. Имеет дипломатические отношения с Российской Федерацией (установлены с СССР 29.09.1973 г.). Экономика Преимущества: прирост реального ВВП «кельтского тигра» за 1996—2000 гг. составил 9 % — один из самых больших в Европе (однако в последние годы рост не превышал 3 %). Торговый профицит. Эффективное сельское хозяйство и пищевая промышленность. Расширения высокотехнологичного сектора; 25 % экспорта приходится на электронику. ЕС финансирует инфраструктурные проекты. Высококвалифицированная рабочая сила. Слабые стороны: многие важные отрасли контролируются западными ТНК. Опасность конъюнктурного перегрева. Дефицит жилплощади. Быстрый рост перегружает инфраструктуру. Огромнейший внешний долг (940% ВВП). Экономическая система Республики Ирландии представляет собой современную, относительно небольшую, зависимую от торговли экономику, рост которой за 1995—2000 гг. составил в среднем 10 %. Сельскохозяйственный сектор, некогда игравший доминирующую роль в системе, в настоящее время замещается промышленным; на промышленный сектор приходится 46 % ВВП, около 80 % экспорта, и 29 % рабочей силы. Хотя основным двигателем экономического роста Ирландии остается экспорт, развитию также способствует повышение потребительских расходов и восстановление как строительства, так и деловых инвестиций. Ежегодный уровень инфляции на 2005 год составил 2,3 %, снизившись с недавних отметок 4-5 %. Одной из проблем экономики является инфляция цен на недвижимость (средняя цена жилого дома в феврале 2005 года составила около 251 тыс. евро). Уровень безработицы очень низкий и для доходов населения характерен быстрый рост, вместе с ценами на услуги (коммунальных служб, страхования, здравоохранения, юристов и т.д.). Дублин, столица Ирландии, получил 16-е место в всемирном рейтинге по показателям стоимости жизни в 2006 году (поднявшись с 22-го места в 2004 году и 24 места в 2003 году). Были сообщения, что Ирландия имеет второй по величине после Люксембурга средний доход на душу населения среди всех стран ЕС, а в мире занимает 4-е место по этому показателю. Государство и языки Государственные языки Республики Ирландия — ирландский и английский. Правительство Ирландии предпринимает меры по замене английского языка ирландским — возрожденным языком кельтов. Его изучают в школах, он используется на национальном телевидении и радио (RTÉ, TG 4, Lá). В апреле 2005 года принят закон, по которому все англоязычные вывески на западном побережье страны заменены на гэльские. В соответствии с новым законом должны быть переведены на ирландский и не могут быть дублированы английскими названиями топонимические обозначения в западном районе Гэлтахт, в округе Мит, расположенном к северо-западу от Дублина, и округе Уотерфорд на юго-востоке Ирландии. По результату опроса в 2002 году, более 1,57 миллиона жителей в возрасте от 3 лет и старше могли говорить на ирландском языке, в сравнении с 1,43 миллиона в 1996 году. Однако, есть существенный сдвиг в обратную сторону с 43,5 % в 1996 до 42,8 % в 2002. Среди женщин оказалось больше ирландоговорящих (45,9 %), чем среди мужчин (39,7 %).http://www.cso.ie/newsevents/pr_prelcen_02vol11.htm Культура Примечания Ссылки Государственные учреждения * Сайт президента Ирландии * Сайт премьер-министра * Сайт «Правительство Ирландии онлайн» * Парламент Ирландии * Департамент искусств, спорта и туризма * Основная силовая структура Ирландии * Сайт об истории силовых структур Ирландии Политические группы * «Фианна файл» (правящая) * «Фине Гэл» (оппозиционная) * «Шинн Фейн», политическое крыло ИРА СМИ * Business & Finance * Ireland on Sunday * Irish Independent * The Irish Times * Ирландское телевидение * Интернет-телеканал * Один из первых русскоязычных сайтов об Ирландии * «The Harp & Shamrock» — история, культура и политика Ирландии * Ирландия Ирландия